Cat Tales
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: A drabble series that will pretty much feature Ryoma and Karupin. Except the things in the drabbles will have really happened with me and my cat Rogue.Smiles.
1. Mysterious disappearance 1

Document Opened: 03/30/2007, 01:50pm.

Authors Note:

This is my first attempt at writing anything PoT related.

This drabble series will feature Ryoma and Karupin.

These will be based off actual moments with me and my cat Rogue who turned 5 on his chosen b-day 03/21.-.

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit.

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_**Drabble 1. Mysterious Disappearance.1.**_

When Ryoma got home he managed to head straight for his room without interruption, It seemed his father was getting lectured again for reading trash.

He wondered if Karupin was there but after having a quick look around the room he was not.

He sat his racket bag down near his bed and decided to have a look around for the feline.

After a few minutes of looking and even asking his father if he had seen the cat which he hadn't, Ryoma headed back for his room to check there one more time.

Sure enough when he got there Karupin was laying on the bed and looked at him when he came in and simply said "Meow".

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

I know it's not the best first drabble. Partly rushed but like I mentioned these are based off actual events.

Sometime back and he will still do this, I could not find Rogue anywhere. He's an inside cat so I was a little worried he might have gotten outside but then I went back in the room where he was supposed to be at the time and there he was.

He just looked at me with a face that said 'I'll never tell.'.

Well Happy April People!

04/02/2007, 12:15am.

P.S. Apologies for any Out Of Character-ness. 12:16am.


	2. Treat Time and or Were you always there?

Document Opened: 04/04/2007, 11:27pm.

Authors Note:

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit.

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_**Drabble 2. Treat Time/How long have you been there?**_

One afternoon Ryoma had gotten a new flavored treat for Karupin to try. The feline wasn't in eye sight at the moment but he figured the cat might pick up on the smell of the treat later.

Though he had failed to note exactly how good the cat's hearing and sense of smell was.

As soon as he pulled back the tab on the can and as soon as the smell come out of the container he heard Karupin talking.

He looked at the feline and could have sworn there was a small smoke cloud disappearing from behind the cat.

Said cat was looking expectantly at the source of the smell and was quite happy when Ryoma put the treat down in front of him.

Ryoma gave Karupin a little scratch on the head and told him "This is for you" then left as the cat meowed and began to eat on the treat.

Authors Note:

This happens whenever I get my cat a treat he will come from wherever he is as soon as he hears the tab being pulled back or sees the actual can.

Similar thing for the other two cats we have.

P.S( It's now 12:13am.)

From Saiyuki today is actually Son Goku's b-day. Later!

04/05/2007, 12:14am.


	3. The hunt is on or Bath time

Document Opened: 06/07/2007, 04:54pm.

Authors Note:

No series with animals is complete without at least one attempt to bathe them.:p.

Again these are really based off things between me and my cat Rogue.-.

///////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////

_**The hunt is on or Bath time.**_

He lightly groaned in annoyance. Karupin was hiding and doing it well, He wasn't sure what the cat could have gotten into but he was dirty.

He figured Karupin had heard the water running and had taken off to hide. Ryoma had been looking everywhere for the feline before he heard a 'meow' coming from under his own bed that he had looked under when first started searching.

He stepped in his room and quietly closed the door and then looked under the bed only to see two eyes looking right back at him almost amused. "There you are." He reached to get the feline who only batted his hand away.

Deciding on another plan of action he got a snake toy that the cat liked to bat at, at times and put some of it under the bed in front of the cat and slowly pulled it.

It was working, Karupin was slowly following the toy out from under there and trying to catch it, The cat nearly jumped when Ryoma picked him up though.

Ryoma lightly smirked at the cat in his arms and said cat was now wearing an expression extreme displeasure.

//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\\

A few minutes later Karupin walked out of the bathroom still quiet wet but in a better mood. Ryoma stepped out a second later and was just as wet if not more than Karupin. He shrugged. "Well, at least your clean." He then went to change.

//////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

When Rogue was a kitten and a even when he got a little older he decided that he was not going to be the only thing getting that wet in the bathroom. So he would slosh water and jump out of the tub and shake allot.

I don't know how he does it but when Rogue gets dirty he gets quiet dirty.

Though he's quiet a bit better for his bathes, I still have to lure him out from under the bed anytime he hears bath water.

I love my blue ball of fluff though.-.

Have a good day or night or both or whatever.-.

06/07/2007, 05:34pm.


End file.
